


Promesa

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, temporada 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez lo sacó del infierno. Ahora lo intentará de nuevo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins. Algo que me gustaría ver en la temporada 10.

Lo supo antes de que el repugnante ser comenzara a hablar. Sus palabras dolían más que todas las heridas de espada mata-ángeles que recibió en su vida.   
“Así al final, todo fue por salvar a ese humano. Adivina qué, también está muerto.”  
Pero él ya lo sabía, porque había dejado de sentirlo. Un vacío helado reemplazaba el centro cálido de su ser, allí donde solía sentir a Dean Winchester.  
Consiguió derrotar y encerrar a su asesino, pero ya no importaba. Nada más importaba. Sentía como su propia vida se escapaba; si no recuperaba su Gracia, dejaría de existir. Hannah quiso ayudarlo, de nuevo confiaba en él, de nuevo era su líder. Que poco entendía ella, que poco entendían todos. Sólo Metatrón lo entendió al final. Su objetivo, el motivo para todas sus acciones, siempre fue salvarlo a él. Y él estaba muerto, y ya no podía salvarlo.   
Una parte de su ser gritaba que aquello no era posible. Dean no podía estar muerto, no podía haber sido inútil toda su lucha. El no lo merecía, no era justo. Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo, no podía confiar en Metatrón. Tenía que llegar hasta Dean, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Y si fuera verdad, su única prioridad sería encontrar su alma y traerla con él al cielo, o al trozo de cielo en que estaban, hasta que pudieran habilitar el acceso al verdadero cielo que le correspondía a cada alma humana que lo mereciera. Entonces, Dean y él moldearían juntos el sector del cielo que compartirían para siempre. La fuerte sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal interrumpió sus pensamientos: no podía percibir el alma de Dean. Si no estaba vivo, ni muerto ¿que había pasado con él?  
Un grito desgarrador sonó en su mente. Reconoció a Sam, así como el dolor y el pánico en su llamado. Tenía que volver, encontrar las respuestas. No podía ni quería hacer otra cosa.   
Dejó a Hannah a cargo de todo, diciéndole que regresaría más tarde. No le llevó más que un instante aparecerse frente a la puerta del bunker. Golpeó la pesada puerta de metal, desesperado, lamentando por primera vez las protecciones anti-ángel que tenía el lugar, que le impedían aparecerse dentro.   
La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y Sam le indicó sin hablar la dirección del cuarto de Dean. Estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero no lloraba ya. Su silencio era aún peor que sus lágrimas. Castiel sintió frío, las rodillas le temblaron, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Avanzó, deseando llegar y a la vez postergar el momento para siempre. Sam lo siguió con pasos lentos y pesados, como si una fuerza poderosa le impidiera avanzar.   
Estaban a dos metros de la puerta del dormitorio de Dean cuando Crowley les salió al paso, bloqueando el pasillo. Se veía serio, hasta se diría que asustado.  
\- No entren.  
\- Maldito hijo de puta, no me vas a impedir llegar a mi hermano.  
\- Alce, ya no es tu hermano. Lo lamento de veras. Yo no lo sabía.  
\- Está muerto pero es mi hermano. Siempre lo será – ahora Sam lloraba abiertamente, de dolor y de rabia a la vez.  
\- Ese es el problema, Alce. No está muerto. Pero no es más tu hermano.  
\- Apártate, Crowley. - la voz de Castiel sonaba más ronca que nunca, y a la vez reflejaba firmeza y autoridad. Crowley retrocedió ante el poder que había en su voz.  
\- No hagan nada estúpido. Puedo ayudar. Déjenme explicar...  
Lo empujaron y entraron antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Se detuvieron atónitos al ver que Dean estaba sentado en la cama, vivo y completamente sano.   
Dando un grito de alegría, Sam corrió hacia él, pero Castiel se quedó donde estaba, con una expresión de incrédulo horror en sus bellas facciones.   
\- Hola Sam, hola Cas – la frialdad en la voz de Dean detuvo a Sam cuando se disponía a abrazarlo. Castiel seguía inmóvil, y un débil y angustiado “no” escapó de sus labios.   
Crowley entró en el cuarto, y avanzó hasta colocarse junto a Dean.   
\- Les juro que lo voy a proteger. Déjennos salir. Será mejor para todos que nadie nos detenga.   
\- Dean, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Que quiere decir Crowley?  
Dean se volvió hacia ellos y por un segundo, un infinito dolor se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, antes de que se volvieran completamente negros.   
Sam lanzó un grito de agonía, y sacando el cuchillo mata-demonios de su chaqueta, se abalanzó sobre Dean. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero su mano no temblaba. Sabía lo que debía hacer, y no dudó un instante. Dean, su hermano mayor, que había sido también su padre y madre, preferiría morir mil veces antes que convertirse en esa criatura, como le dijo cuando agonizaba en sus brazos.   
Pero Crowley sujetó su brazo con fuerza sobrehumana, y Castiel, reaccionando por fin, se colocó delante de Dean, para protegerlo una vez más.  
Sam forcejeó con violencia, pero el dolor y el agotamiento lo debilitaban, y finalmente dejó que Crowley sacara el arma de su mano. Se apoyó en la pared, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.   
\- Vamos a salir de aquí, ahora, y no van a detenernos. Si intentan algo, será peor para Dean. Estaremos en contacto.  
Se volvió hacia Dean, y le indicó que pasara adelante. Dean salió del cuarto, no sin antes mirar a Sam y a Castiel.   
\- Cuídalo por mí – le dijo a Castiel, señalando a Sam con la cabeza.  
Por un largo instante, se miraron a los ojos. Castiel creyó ver al auténtico Dean, que gritaba por ayuda. Pero el momento pasó y Dean se alejó por el pasillo, seguido por Crowley, que se volvió hacia ellos una vez más.   
\- Reinará a mi lado en el infierno. Nada malo va a pasarle.  
Se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos por Sam, que se tambaleaba como un sonámbulo, y por Castiel, que avanzaba con paso firme, los puños cerrados, las mandíbulas apretadas.   
Estaban llegando a la salida, cuando Castiel elevó la voz a niveles imposibles para un humano, y su grito resonó en el desierto pasillo del búnker.   
\- Te saqué del infierno una vez, Dean Winchester. Y te volveré a sacar. Te traeré de vuelta. Lo prometo.  
La única reacción visible en Dean fue una leve contracción en el músculo de su mandíbula y un casi invisible temblor en la mano que se apoyaba en la puerta, lista para abrirla. Pero para Castiel fue una respuesta tan clara como la luz del día, y esa luz iluminó lo que quedaba de su ser. Aún quedaba lo suficiente de humano en él, aún no era demasiado tarde. Recuperaría su Gracia, sus poderes y su fuerza. Todavía no iba a rendirse; tenía de nuevo una misión que cumplir, la misma misión que había sido el objetivo principal de su existencia en los últimos años: salvar a Dean Winchester de la perdición. Viviría para cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
